Obstacles
"Obstacles" (em português, obstáculos) é um single composto por Syd Matters do álbum, Someday We Will Foresese e é apresentada no trailer de revelação de Life is Strange e ao final do primeiro episódio, assim como no final do quinto episódio com o final de "sacrificar Arcadia Bay". Letra Inglês= Inglês : Let's say sunshine for everyone : But as far as I can remember : We've been migratory animals : Living under changing weather : Someday we will foresee obstacles : Through the blizzard, through the blizzard : Today we will sell our uniform : Live together, live together. : Blizzard (x3) : (Someday we will foresee obstacles : Through the blizzard, through the blizzard : Today we will sell our uniform : Live together, live together) : We played hide and seek in waterfalls : We were younger, we were younger. (x3) : We played hide and seek in waterfalls : We were younger, we were younger. : Someday we will foresee obstacles : Through the blizzard, through the blizzard. |-|Tradução= Tradução : Vamos dizer que há luz do Sol para todos : Mas, tanto quanto me lembro : Fomos animais migratórios : Vivendo sob mudança de clima : Algum dia vamos prever os obstáculos : Através da tempestade, através da nevasca : Hoje vamos vender nossos uniformes : Vivemos juntos, vivemos juntos : Brincávamos de pique-esconde em cachoeiras : Éramos mais novos, éramos mais jovens : Brincávamos de pique-esconde em cachoeiras : Éramos mais novos, éramos mais jovens : Brincávamos de pique-esconde em cachoeiras : Éramos mais novos, éramos mais jovens : Brincávamos de pique-esconde em cachoeiras : Éramos mais novos, éramos mais jovens : Algum dia vamos prever os obstáculos : Através da tempestade, através da nevasca Interpretação A música começa durante o inicio de uma nevasca incomum quando Max e Chloe estão conversando ao final do primeiro episódio. Cria uma atmosfera muito melancólica e habilmente define o cenário para o resto do jogo. A nevasca incomum em volta de Max, e os desafios contínuos que ela irá enfrentar depois."Algum dia vamos prever os obstáculos, através da tempestade, através da nevasca". A música transmite a mensagem de que os dias de vida sem graça acabaram e que algo maior começa a tomar forma. Por outro lado, em contraste com o aspecto anterior, expressa a vontade de usar o tempo que resta diante desses desafios, a vontade de "viver junto" com Chloe no momento."Hoje vamos vender nossos uniformes, vivemos juntos, vivemos juntos" E também faz referência ao passado de Max e Chloe, e sua infância juntas, significando que este tempo, suas vidas despreocupadas juntos, já passou"Brincávamos de pique-esconde em cachoeiras, éramos mais novos, éramos mais jovens", e que elas passaram muitas mudanças deste então."Fomos animais migratórios, vivendo sob mudança de clima" A música aparece novamente no "Sacríficio de Arcadia Bay" ao final do quinto episódio onde Max e Chloe deixam Arcadia Bay para trás e depois visitam suas ruínas, depois que ambas acompanharam ao final do primeiro episódio, o qual cria uma moldura da primeira reunião para a reunião final, provavelmente para sempre, e marca essa cena como um novo começo. Curiosidades *Hannah Telle, dubladora de Max Caulfield, fez um cover da música e enviou no youtube no dia 21 de Agosto de 2015. Uma versão somente do áudio está disponível para compra no Google Play. E é uma de suas músicas favoritas das faixas sonoras de Life is Strange. *Em 24 de Agosto de 2017, Hannah fez uma transmissão ao vivo em seu canal da Twitch anunciando uma regravação do cover Obstacles que estará disponível mais tarde iTunes e Spotify. Ela regravou devido a receber um feedback sobre a qualidade do primeiro cover, que não ficou com uma boa qualidade. Nesta nova versão, segundo as suas próprias palavras, "Um material de alta qualidade, corrigido e excelente". Devido ao fato de que a versão inicial de Obstacles ainda existia no Google Play, ela foi comprada por alguns fãs em vez da versão regravada que deveria ter sido enviada. A versão inicial da música foi substituída pela versão regravada no Google Play. Videos 【Syd Matters】Obstacles【Legendado】 Life Is Strange Episode 1 Ending Final Cutscene Obstacles by Syd Matters Cover References Navigation en:Obstacles pl:Obstacles ru:Obstacles Categoria:Trilha Sonora (Primeira Temporada) Categoria:Life is Strange